1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networked digital content, and more particularly to systems and methods for calendaring.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a person who wishes to calendar or schedule an activity needs to specify multiple parameters before the activity may be entered on an electronic calendar. For example, the person may need to specify an activity and a corresponding month, day, year, start time, finish time and/or duration before the activity may be entered on a calendar. One drawback of this system is that a single parameter may have significant meaning and warrant calendaring. Additionally, conventional systems and method of calendaring do not automatically suggest or provide meaning to an entered parameter. Consequently, there is a need for systems and methods for calendaring.